There are presently a wide variety of styles for eyeglasses available for a wearer to choose from. Some of the eyeglasses employ a frame that includes lens holders for supporting a pair of lenses joined together with a nose bridge. Other types of designs for eyeglasses use a rimless frame, and join the pair of lenses together with a nose bridge. Regardless of the particular type of frame, the nose bridge spans the space between the lenses, and, when the eyeglasses are positioned on the wearer's head, nose pads attached to the nose bridge or frame contact the sides of the wearer's nose to help support the eyeglasses in a desired position on the wearer's face.
One conventional design for a pair of eyeglasses is shown in FIG. 1. Eyeglasses 100 includes a pair of lenses 102 that are interconnected with a nose bridge 104. The nose bridge 104 has a pair of nose pad supports 105 that are molded inside of the nose bridge 104. Each of the nose pad supports 105 extends inside of the nose bridge 104 along only a small portion of its length, and projects downwardly so that respective nose pads 106 mounted to each of the nose pad supports 105 will bear against the sides of a wearer's nose when the eyeglasses 100 are worn by the wearer. The eyeglasses 100 further includes a pair of temples 108 that are pivotally attached to the lateral sides of each of the lenses 102 using respective hinges 110. The temples 108 extend rearwardly away from each of the lenses 102 and are configured to fit along the sides of a wearer's head so that the eyeglasses 100 are retained on the wearer's head.
One problem associated with the eyeglasses 100 is that the nose bridge 104 may not be sufficiently sturdy, or, if it is sufficiently sturdy, the nose bridge 104 must be undesirably thick to impart the requisite strength. Another problem associated with the eyeglasses 100 is the strength of the attachment between the nose pad supports 105 and the nose bridge 104 may not be sufficient to prevent the nose pad supports 105 from separating from the nose bridge 104. This problem may be exacerbated by making the nose bridge 104 relatively thin, which is often desired for styling reasons.
FIG. 2 shows another conventional design for a pair of eyeglasses. Eyeglasses 110 includes a pair of lenses 112 that are mounted to a frame 113. The frame 113 includes lens backing portions 114 that extend along the length of the upper portion of each of the lenses 112. The frame 113 further includes a nose bridge 116 that is integrally formed with each of the lens backing portions 114. The nose bridge 116 includes a pair of nose pads 118 that are mounted on a portion of the nose bridge 116. A pair of temples 120 are hingedly attached to the frame 113, and extend rearwardly away from each of the lenses 112.
One problem with the eyeglasses 110 is that the nose pads 118 are not adjustable to accommodate a variety of nose sizes. Therefore, the eyeglasses 110 use a nose bridge 116 that is designed to fit a specific nose size or a range of nose sizes, and will not properly fit certain nose sizes. Furthermore, the frame 113 including the nose bridge portion 116 may need to be undesirably bulky in order to provide sufficient structural support.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a nose bridge for a pair of eyeglasses that is not undesirably bulky, while still providing a sufficient amount of strength. Furthermore, it would be desirable that the pair of eyeglasses include adjustable nose pads so that the eyeglasses can be adjusted to fit a range of nose sizes.